Wątek:SugarLevine/@comment-24699254-20150103105309/@comment-5852547-20150105131657
A więc moja wizja (z poprawkami): · 8:22'Mr. Lolek'Czyli ogólny zapis fabuły: · Wszystko zaczyna się w niebie. Szenzii siedzi na niebiańskim fotelu, ma niebiański manikiur i pije niebiański napój jedząc niebiańskie owoce – błazen wypruwa sobie flaki, by ją zabawić. Nagle przed bramą raju pojawia się czarny samochód (Jak chcesz wiedzieć to tuningowana Mazda rx-7 fd 3 generacji o mocy 260 km) i wysiada z niego najlepsza postać ever *trutututut* Cezary. Mówi Szenzii o wielkim zagrożeniu czyhającym nad jej rodziną, Antarktydą i całym światem. Chodzi o niebezpiecznego szaleńca chcącego zamienić świat w pustkowie pełne jedynej słusznej rasy- wilków (Ale nie takich zwykłych) i musi ich powstrzymać. Cez musi się natrudzić, by ją przekonać, bo wilczycy podoba się niebiańskie życie i fakt, że wszyscy skaczą jej koło tyłka. Szenzii się zgadza, ale z niechęcią udało się ją przekonać. I tak właśnie zaczyna się podróż przez Antarktydę z kilkoma motywami (Które rozbudujesz :3) i kłótnie między niezbyt lubiącymi się bohaterami. To była 1 część przed reklamą. · Łał. · Coś zmienić? · 8:36'Szenzii'A mogą być magiczne wilki i wiłkołaki? *-* · 8:37'Mr. Lolek'magiczne, tzn? · Czytałaś Spikon? · 8:37'Szenzii'No, takie ze szkłydłami i magiom *-* · Noł, ale feńks za linka (po nieobecności, póki co, staram sie czytać komy). Mogem zrobić jakąś postać? Nazywać się będzie Remus · 8:38'Mr. Lolek'zaraz wrócimy do tematu, ok (skrzydłami? My little wolf?) ale czytałaś Spikona · ? · 8:39'Szenzii'Nie, magic wolves :-: · 8:39'Mr. Lolek'Remus jest główną postacią Jake · Ale, czytałaś? · 8:39'Szenzii'Trudno · 8:39'Mr. Lolek'Czytałaś · ? · 8:39'Szenzii'Już czytam (nawet nie widziałam ;-;)/ · 8:40'Mr. Lolek'Powiedz "Już" jak przeczytasz · 8:41'Szenzii'Jusz. · · Mogem zmnjenić? · 8:42'Mr. Lolek'Co? · 8:42'Szenzii'Troche mało o nim · 8:42'Mr. Lolek'Ale, dobra: on będzie głównym wrogiem. · 8:44'Szenzii'Oki. · Mogą go poszarpać wilkołaki? · 8:44'Mr. Lolek'Będzie miał armię takich jak on, tylko mniej groźnych. Taka wersja mini Spikona. I o nich mówię. Do filmu ładuj ich jak najwięcej. · Takie mniej groźne, ale nadal złe Spikony. · Powracamy do tematu PegaWilkzów. · 8:46'Szenzii'Bendom dobłe i zre. · 8:46'Mr. Lolek'PegaWilzazy? · 8:47'Szenzii'TAG! · 8:47'Mr. Lolek'Czyli będą takie milusie :3 i nie milusie mroczne >:(? · 8:47'Szenzii'Takie puszyste i łyse · 8:48'Mr. Lolek'Czyli te złe mogą być sługami Spikona? · 8:50'Szenzii'Tak, takie kurczęcia na zawołanie :3 Z ezary mówi, że nie jest ona na razie widzialna. Stanie się widoczna dla normalnych ludzi po dobie od zstąpienia na ziemie. Muszą iść do domu Szenzii po istotną rzecz. Tą rzeczą okazuje się jej berło przywódcy stada. Wolczyca podsłuchuje (Właściwie jako duch jest świadkiem) rozmowy między jej mężem a Clodem. Rozmawiają o dziwnych wiadomościach o temacie Howarda. Z dalekiej wioski przyszedł list, że czarny wilk przypominający brata Szenzii porwał młode wilki. Ta nie może uwierzyć i mówi to Cezaremu. Pingwin mówi, że muszą iść do tamtego miasta. Po nocy przespanej w jakiejś jaskini (Szenzii marudzi, gdyż złamała paznokieć z narysowaną chmurką) ruszają w dalszą drogę, jednak Cezka atakują tamte twoje Jednwilkorożce. Zabierają go do kryjówki czekają na przybycie porucznika (Ale nie Spikona). Ten decyduje, że Spikon ich obejrzy i zadecyduje o jego życiu (Szenzii nadal jest niewidzialna). Że Spikona nie ma Ceza wywalają do lochu. Szenzii błądzi po lodowym pałacu i szuka celi z Polakiem. Odnajduje go i wypuszcza. Nagle przychodzą Wilkołaki. Szenzii nagle staje się materialna... Rozpoczyna się nierówna walka z Wilkami 2 razy większymi niż Szenzii. Wtem słychać krzyk "JA ICH WEZMĘ". Cez rozpoznaje głos Spikona i korzystając z nieuwagi uciekają. Spikon ich goni, oni uciekają itd, itd. Nagle wchodzą na lodowy most. . Szenzii przechodzi a Cez stoi w połowie mostu, jednak do sali wbiega najstraszniejsza poczwara jaką Szenzii widziała na oczy- Wielki, Obszarpany, Pokiereszowany wilk z powymienianymi kończynami czyli Spikon. Wbiega na most a pingwin krzyczy "NIE PRZEJDZIESZ" i niszczy most. Razem z wrogiem spada w otchłań i tyle Szenzii go widzi. Wydostaje się z pałacu i na zewnątrz zaczyna się użalać "Co ona teraz zrobi?" . Znajduje sobie wygodne drzewo i spędza na nim noc. Płacze. Nękają ją koszmary. Śmierć Ceza śni jej się w najgorszych okolicznościach, jeszcze gorzej, niż jak było naprawdę. Rano budzi się, zjada wiewiórkę. Uświadamia sobie, że powinna dojść do wioski wskazanej przez Cezarego. Tak więc już po godzinie znajduje się w Skalisku Zimnym (Tak się nazywa wieś) · W wiosce Szenzii spotyka wilka i pyta się o Howarda. Ten odpowiada, że czarny zakapturzony wilk odebrał jego bratu dzieci i zamierza się zemścić na złodzieju bratanków. Jest zszokowana. Tak więc na Fejsbóku odnajdują człowieka który zna drogę. Po chwili pojawiają się pod wrotami Góry (nazwa własna) a pod nimi stoi... Cezary. Odpowiada że i on i Spikon przeżyli upadek. Na chwilę się go pozbył lecz nie na długo. Szenzii ma się ochotę rozpłakać, ale nie ma czasu na mazanie. Wchodzą do tajnej bazy Wilków Wysokiej Rasy które z pomocą aniołów śmierci i wilkołaków chcą zmienić świat w pustynię na której jedynie przed chwilą wymienione rasy będą rządzić. Następnie postanawiają się rozdzielić. Szenzii idzie długim lodowym korytarzem, aż wreszcie widzi podwodne jezioro. Jako, iż panicznie boi się wody, postanawia wrócić i kontynuować „zwiedzanie” inną drogą. Aż tu nagle z jeziora wynurza się nienaturalnie wielki lampart morski z ostrymi, jak brzytwa kłami i pazurami. Szenzii wydaje się być w straconej pozycji aż tu nagle błysk i lampart ucieka pod wodę. Szenzii leży an ziemi i oddycha ciążko przerażona w pozycji żółwia, kiedy ktoś kładzie jej rękę na plecach. Krzyczy ze strachu myśląc, że to ten lampart. Myli się jednak. Spogląda w górę. Jest to zakapturzona postać. Szenzii pyta się kim jest. Koniec transweru. *Ok, dalej *Postać zrzuca kaptur... To Howard. Szenzii cieszy się ze spotkania z bratem jednak zauważa, że jest inny... jego oczy są czerwone a sierść dziwnie postawiona do góry na głowie (jakby go pieprznęła błyskawica). Ten mówi jej by przeszła transformację i przeszła na wyższy poziom. Ta już przestraszona pyta się o co mu chodzi. Ten natomiast odpowiada by przeszła do niego, inaczej zginie. Teraz wilczyca próbuje uciec, lecz nie ma jak- z tyłu pływa lampart a przed nią Howard. Brat wyciąga w jej stronę łapy. Łapie ją za ramiona i wykonuje dziwny ruch, jakby chciał ukręcić jej kark. Wydaje się być bez ratunku a tu... z sufitu spada Cezary i wpycha Howarda do jeziora. W miejscu, gdzie zatonął czarny, pojawia się czerwona plama. Szenzii odpycha Ceza bez dziekowania za uratowanie tyłka – jest przekonana, że Cez zabił Howarda. Podbiega do jeziora, jednak Remus, który pojawił się niewiadomo skąd łapie ją w pasie i odciąga. Daje jej się wykrzyczeć, aż w końcu uspokaja się i przestaje. Cezary przerywa tę ckliwą scenę i mówi by już się nie rozdzielać i idą razem. Pokonują parę strażników aż tu nagle widzą wilkołaka. Ale takiego nakoksowanego giga wilkołaka z zaskakująco gładką sierścią (patent Dr Głębokie Gardło). Rozpoczyna się walka, aż tu Cez przypomina sobie że ma pistolet. Strzela i... patyk. Pociski na niego nie działają. Trójka ucieka korytarzem i znowu pojawiają się na moście nad rwącym potokiem. Cez rzuca granacikiem i wilkołak spada do wody. Woda ich ochlapuje. Idą dalej a pod Szenzii pojawia się zapadnia............. *Wilczyca znów jest sama. Idzie ciemnym korytarzem i znajduje drzwi. No co ma zrobić? Nie chce już płakać. Wchodzi przez nie i oślepia ją światło. Krzyczy: „POCIĄG!” Zaraz nie wiadomo jak pojawia się za maszyną. Wchodzi do następnego pokoju i znowu widzi Howarda, teraz bez szaty- ma na sobie namalowane czerwone paski. Mówi siostrze, że jeśli nie chce się do niego przyłączyć- zginie i tym razem nikt jej nie uratuje. Strzela w Szenzii czerwonym piorunem. Wilczyca odruchowo zasłania się, lecz nagle... czerwony piorun odbija się od białego. Szenzii dzięki tajemniczej maszynie tez może strzelać prądem. Po kilku sekundach jarania się nową umiejętnością powraca do walki. Piorun Howarda trafia w niego samego co kończy się upadkiem z półki skalnej na której się znajdują. Szenzii zagląda w przepaść. Z niej wylatuje Howard za pomocą jakiegoś odrzutu z powrotem znajduje się znów na półce. Szenzii robi dziwną minę i jęczy, że ona tak nie umie. Rozpoczyna się rozmowa między rodzeństwem. Szenzii rozmawia z nim i wspomina mu wszystkie te momenty w których Howardowi wydawało się że wszyscy są przeciw niemu a tak naprawdę go bronili Ten nie chce jej słuchać. Rzuca w nią kamieniem, który śwista jej koło ucha i obrywa kawałek. Z dziury w uchu sączy się krew... Z Howarda nagle wychodzi... * · Duch. Ale nie taki zwykły: jest to jakby czarny bezkształtny dym. Rozprzestrzenia się wokoło i nagle znajdują się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Wpada na Szenzii, przewraca ją i ta leży na podłodze związana czarnym drutem. Ucieczka odpada bo gdy tylko Szenzii próbuje się uwolnić drut się wrzyna. Próbuje krzyczeć, jednak duch wkłada jej knedel do ust. Dym z powrotem wchodzi w Howarda a tajemniczy basowy głos mówi "Wykończ ją". Brat Szen wyciąga czarną szablę. Niespodziewanie do pokoju wbiega Evan, rzuca się na Howarda. To mało jednak pomaga bo wilk odpycha dywersanta który zaraz obok wilczycy ląduje związany. Szenzii pociesza go że przynajmniej próbował. Do pokoju wchodzi następna postać. Jest zakapturzona. Bohaterka myśli że już po niej, lecz postać mówi by Howard się poddał- więc pomoc. Postać zrzuca szaty. Okazuje się iż to żółw z metalowymi kończynami i mieczem z dwoma ostrzami (kiedy Evan go widzi, zaczyna krzyczeć „Donatello!”). Brat Szenzii atakuje go i rozpoczyna się pojedynek. Do izby wbiega kolejna postać- tym razem Cezary uwalnia oba wilki i każe uciekać im z zamku pełnego pułapek. Wilczyca pyta się pingwina czy nic nie będzie Howardowi, lecz ten nic nie mówiąc rozkazuje uciekać. Wydostają się z zamku. Szenzii widzi największe zbiorowisko istot w życiu. Cez mówi że za chwilę będzie bitwa i niech lepiej schronią się w obozie armii sprzymierzeńców- połączonych sił żołnierzy antarktycznych, Zakonu Zrozumienia i agentów ASO. Kilka kilometrów dalej widać obóz sił mroku. Są tam mroczne wilki, wilkołaki i skrzydlate wilki. Wszystkie czarne lub czerwone. Do Cezarego podchodzi pingwin w garniturze- jak okazuje się szef ZZ. Pyta się czy Agent X powrócił z zamku- na odpowiedź "nie" pędzi do budowli. Wilczyca już wie że tu się ważą losy świata. Nagle siły zła szarżują na dobre. Protagonistyczna armia w mig ustawia się na pozycjach i... Zderzenie armi. Wilczyca razi wrogów piorunami dobra, Cezary walczy pistoletem plazmowym, Remus nawala z włóczni a Evan zestrzeliwuje z nieba latające wilki (dzięki magii ekranu pojawił się nagle w samolocie). Nagle armia dobrych zaczyna być wypychana w tył... Wtem Szenzii widząc jak jej przyjaciele i rodzina są pokonywani przez zło wpada w szał- wszystkie mroczne wilki w obrębie 50 metrów padają jak muchy, a sama wilczyca promieniuje białym światłem- zuo odwraca się i ucieka od tyłu atakowane przez dobrą stronę a z zamku wychodzą Agent X i Benjamin. Agent trzyma ledwo żywego ale już normalnego Howarda- mówi iż zła strona z niego uciekła lecz to ona trzymała go przy życiu- bez niej nie ma szans na życie.. Wilczyca widzi jak jej brat umiera aż nagle przypomina sobie że z raju zabrała ambrozję. Wlewa Howardowi do ust a on ożywa bełkocze coś tam (wymyśl coś) i nagle zalicza deda. Wszyscy świętują a Agent i Benjamin obserwują jak zamek wybucha. Szenzii beczy nad ciałem brata, które nagle wybucha, obryzgując wszystko flakami. Wszyscy się drą, jak to spiorą. Film kończy się tym że Cezary zostaje sam na środku lodowej pustyni i krzyczy "A JAK WRÓCĘ DO DOMU?" Ale co z Remusem?